


The Bond that Changed it All

by sandersonsister



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Good!Xanatos, Jedi!Xanatos, M/M, Padawan!Obi-Wan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1286599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandersonsister/pseuds/sandersonsister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xanatos came back to the light but has been working undercover for the last nine years. After Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan's visit to Bandomeer, Xanatos can finally admit he's still a Jedi. But will Qui-Gon forgive him? And what will happen to Obi-Wan when Qui-Gon refuses to take him as his Padawan? Xanatos/Obi-Wan slow build.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bond that Changed it All

“What do we do about the boy?” The dark master questioned, eyes fixated on the master in front of him.

The small master closed his eyes, “Hmm,” He sighed as his eyes opened once again. “Allow the child to fall, we cannot. Bright future, he has.”

The first master nodded, as did the others around the circle. “We have to break the bond.”

But the other shook his head, “Break it, we will not. Hide it, we will.”

Various looks were exchanged around the room, some curious, some disagreeing. But no one spoke out against the oldest member.

“The deCrion boy has fallen,” the first master argued, “just as we assumed. We cannot allow the bond to influence-“

“Hide it, we will,” the small master said firmly, “not yet set is deCrion’s fate.”

_______________________________________________________________________________________

“I don’t know what to do,” the young man admitted, his entire body shaking. 

“Continue, you will.”

“But, Master, I… betrayed you, the order, Master-“

“Forgiven, you have been,” the master replied gently, “returned, you have. Knight, you now are.”

The young man let out a deep breath, closing his eyes. He didn’t deserve it. He shouldn’t be granted this. Not for what he did. 

“As of you, something I must,” the master continued, placing a gentle hand on the kneeling man’s head. “Secret for now, this must be.”

Shocked eyes flew to the master, “But-“

“Mission for you, I have. Know that you have returned, others must not.”

The young man slowly shook his head, his eyes not leaving the master in front of him. “But, but Master Qu-“

“Know eventually, he will. For the mission, this is.”

The young man stayed silent, letting the comment sink in. The mission came first. He knew that. He had been taught that. His Master would understand. But… he closed his eyes, frantically trying to find the bond he had been missing. “Why can’t I feel him?” He finally asked, his voice so low he could barely hear it. 

The master blinked sad eyes. “Hidden for now, the bond is. Complete the mission, you will.”

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Obi-Wan looked around his new living arrangements, and felt his throat clench. This was it. This was his new life. He took a deep breath, trying to use his teachings at the Temple. Jedi do not cry. Feel the emotion, let it pass.

It didn’t pass. And Obi-Wan was no longer a Jedi.

He had hoped… for so long. He thought, maybe, Master Jinn would finally agree. He had helped the man with his mission. He had almost died trying to complete it. 

But, apparently, that hadn’t mattered. 

Qui-Gon Jinn had thanked him for his help, then wished him luck in his new life. Then he left. 

So much for Yoda’s feelings.

He would never be a Jedi now. 

Slowly, Obi-Wan sank to the floor, swallowing hard to stop the tears that threatened to fall. What was he going to do now? One thing was for sure, he wasn’t going to stay at Agricorps. 

Obi-Wan didn’t know how long he sat there, desperately trying to let go of the anger and sadness he felt. It didn’t work. Maybe that was why no one took him as a Padawan. When the knock came, Obi-Wan ignored it.  
He didn’t care who it was – if they wanted something, they could come back later. 

But whoever it was couldn’t take the hint. Instead, the knocking grew louder and louder, until it began to mimic the pounding in Obi-Wan’s head. With a growl, Obi-Wan stood and moved the three steps to the door, throwing it open.

And instantly took a startled step back.

Xanatos lifted an eyebrow, letting a small smirk cross his features. “Careful, young one. That anger can quickly become a problem.”

Obi-Wan clenched his fists and began to retort, but Xanatos discreetly shook his head and placed his finger to his lips. Obi-Wan couldn’t explain why, but his mouth snapped shut instantly. 

Xanatos gave him a small smile of approval, making Obi-Wan blink in shock. That gave Xanatos enough time to step inside and close the door behind him. “Pack quickly.”

Obi-Wan stared at him in surprise and confusion. “Pack? Why would I – what are you doing here? Are you going to kidnap me again?”

Xanatos rolled his shocking blue eyes before replying. “Come on, Kenobi. Why would I want you to pack if I was planning on kidnapping you?”

“Well, you could-“

But Xanatos cut him off. “Not to be rude, but we really need to go. I’ll explain when we’re off planet, I promise.”

Obi-Wan had no idea what was happening. He did know he shouldn’t trust the man in front of him… and for some reason, he did.

Of course, this instinctual trust is what made him end up in a slave collar. 

“I’m not going anywhere-“

Xanatos moved quickly, kneeling in front of Obi-Wan and gripping his shoulders. Obi-Wan’s breath caught as those bright eyes moved even closer to him. “Obi-Wan, you will get answers. A lot of them. But for now, we really have to go.”

Obi-Wan was moving before he had time to fully grasp the words that left the man’s mouth, merely throwing the few things he had packed back into his bag. He knew he shouldn’t be doing this. It didn’t make sense. 

And yet… he felt like he had to. 

Xanatos looked at him with approval as he threw the bag over his shoulder. “Come, quickly.” He stepped out of Obi-Wan’s ‘home’ and moved quickly. Obi-Wan followed instantly. 

They came upon a small transport shortly, and Obi-Wan didn’t hesitate before moving on board. Xanatos moved to the pilot’s chair, motioning to the co-pilots seat. Obi-Wan sank down slowly, swallowing hard. Was he really doing this? Leaving with someone that betrayed the Jedi? Someone that attacked him more than once? What was he doing? 

“Calm down,” Xanatos murmured as the ship began to move. No turning back now. “Let us get into hyperspace and I’ll explain.”

Obi-Wan kept silent, still trying to understand what had come over him. How could he… his breath began to come quickly, his heart beating faster. He gasped for air as his chest began to get tighter and his head began to swim. “Okay,” Xanatos said quickly, turning to give Obi-Wan his full attention, “let me start by saying you really need to calm down. You’re going to have a panic attack if you don’t breathe.” Xanatos eyed Obi-Wan with something close to concern as Obi-Wan struggled to get air into his lungs. He was fine. He was trained to be a Jedi. He could do this. He was fine. 

Xanatos shook his head, letting out a deep breath. “Obi-Wan, listen to me. Everything is fine. Things aren’t as they appear. I cannot explain until you breathe.”

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, reaching for the only thing that gave him comfort. He let out a deep breath as the force flew through him. It reassured him. He felt that this was right. He was supposed to be here.

He slowly opened his eyes, only to see a smile on the man beside him. “You have amazing control,” he complimented. “I can’t believe they sent you to Aricorps.” His eyes darkened. “For many reasons.”

Obi-Wan merely stared. How could this man have left the Jedi? He didn’t seem the same as he was when he saw him with Qui-Gon. He didn’t feel the same. 

“Alright, I’m sure you’ve heard about my ‘fall’ to the darkside,” Xanatos said, cringing slightly. “It was wrong. Stupid. I was grieving and I needed someone to blame.”

“You blamed the Jedi,” Obi-Wan said, not bothering to tell the man that he had only recently heard about him falling. As far as he knew, Qui-Gon had told everyone Xanatos had been killed. 

Xanatos nodded at his words. “I did. I hated them, hated my Master for my fathers death. I was wrong.”

Obi-Wan blinked in surprise. That he hadn’t expected. What happened to the angry man he met?

Xanatos let out a soft chuckle. “Confused? Good. It means I played my part well,” he said bitterly. At the confused look on Obi-Wan’s face, he continued to explain. “Yoda came after me. He…saved me, I guess you could say.”

Ah, so it seemed that Yoda, at least, hadn’t believed Qui-Gon’s story about his apprentices death. “But, if you aren’t dark, why did you-“

“Yoda gave me a mission,” Xanatos said, his jaw clenching, “said that the counsel and Qui-Gon knew I had fallen, so it put me in the perfect position to take on my first mission as a knight.”

Obi-Wan felt shock course through his body. Xanatos was a knight? But, why did he…

“Yoda told me no one could know until the mission was complete,” Xanatos continued, shaking his head. “I don’t think he knew it would take as long as it did.”

“Mission? But… how long?”

“Nine years,” Xanatos replied, closing his eyes. “Honestly, it would have taken longer if you and Qui-Gon hadn’t shown up.” He shook his head, a smirk crossing his face. “I have a feeling that the troll had something to do with that.”

Obi-Wan blinked at the description of Master Yoda, trying to decide if he should be offended or amused. “What did we do?”

“Oh, come on,” Xanatos replied teasingly. “Don’t tell me you forgot your fist mission already.”

Obi-Wan swallowed as the sadness once again filled him at those words, “First and last.”

Xanatos’s eyebrows shot up. “Oh, that I don’t believe.”

But Obi-Wan didn’t want anymore false hope. “I remember everything that happened on Bandomeer. I don’t remember anything that could have helped with a nine year mission to be completed.”

Xanatos hesitated for a moment, then shrugged his broad shoulders. “Honestly, I cant give you much information. It’s classified… I can say that you helped me meet someone I had been trying to get close to for a long time.”

Nodding his head slowly, Obi-Wan studied the man in front of him. If the mission was completed, like he assumed it was, didn’t that mean the man could return to the Temple? Obi-Wan ignored the pang in his chest at the thought. He pushed the feeling away. There wasn’t time to dwell.

If Xanatos was able to return to the Temple. Why would he get Obi-Wan before leaving? Was he somehow in danger if he stayed on the planet? “Why are you telling me this?” he questioned, frowning at the other man. “And where are we going?”

Xanatos looked surprised at the question, “We’re going back to the Temple, of course.”

Slowly, Obi-Wan shook his head. “Why did you bring me? I’m almost 13. No one chose me.” He blinked back tears at the familiar, and painful, thought. “I don’t belong there anymore.”  
Instantly, Xanatos’s expression hardened. “Yes, let’s talk about that. Aren’t you Qui-Gon’s padawan?” 

Obi-Wan shook his head, trying to ignore the burning in his throat. “No. I asked him, but he turned me down.”

Xanatos let out a word Obi-Wan knew the counsel wouldn’t approve of. Obi-Wan watched as the man stood and began to mutter to himself. “Mad at me… took it out on him…. Promised he would…” 

“Uh, Xa- I mean, Knight de-“

“Call me Xanatos,” he said instantly, stopping to stare at Obi-Wan. “I’ll talk to Qui-Gon. When he finds out that I didn’t…. well, he’ll take you then.”

Frowning at the words, Obi-Wan stared at the man in front of him. That didn’t make any sense. What would Xanatos have to do with why Master Jinn wouldn’t take Obi-Wan as a padawan? 

And, though he knew it didn’t add up, he couldn’t stop the hope that grew. But he couldn’t afford to hope like that, not again. “And if he wont? Will I be sent back?”

Obi-Wan watched as Xanatos’s lip curled. “If he wont, I’ll take you myself. No matter how ‘inappropriate” the Counsil thinks it is.”


End file.
